Angel Surrounded By Demons
by cutepuppyster
Summary: Naruto thinks about why he was brought into such a beautiful world. One-shot. Based off of Kurai Tsuki


**I had a lot of time on my hand and I decided to do this since I ran into a writers block on the new chapter. This is all in Naruto's POV**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto. I don't get any money from this. Just the pleasure of having it reviewed.**

As I look in to the sunset, I notice everything around me is so beautiful. The way the sun blends with the sky, making a picture of colors. Flowers in bloom, with their fresh scents and beautiful patterns. The way the lake is, filled with animals, making little ripples in the water.

Then there is me.

Ugly me.

Why was I even brought into this world filled with such, such beauty, when I don't have any myself? Why did life have to be so cruel to my beautiful mother and handsome father and have me, an ugly baby?

They were probably killed because of my ugliness.

How do I even have such great friends, like Maggie and Nick, in the first place?

Probably felt sorry for me and my ugly self.

I still remember the day we met.

_I was sitting on the swings, watching all of the other kids play, when she came up to me. She was different from the others. She was a different race, had a boy's hair cut, and wore long tan shorts and a green baggy shirt, different from the other girls here who wore dresses and skirts. Her hazel eyes were filled with happiness and she had a big grin on her pale face. _

"_Hi. I am Maggie. Want to be friends?" I stared at her. Who would want to be friends with the freak? Everyone stopped playing to look at us. Whispers broke out saying the freak is trying to be friends with the loser. Her eyes flashed with them saying that but shined with happiness a second later. "Do ya?"_

"_Why?" She looked at me confused. "Why do you want to be friends with me?" "Well, everybody needs a friend." Her grinned didn't falter one second. I sighed. "Sure." She squealed. "COME ON! YOU GOT TO MEET NICK!" She grabbed me by the hand and dragged me off of the swing._

"_NICK!" A boy with dark colored skin turned around. He had on black glasses and was wearing blood red shirt with dark blue shorts. "NICK, THIS IS-" She stopped short, then turned to face me. "What's your name?" "His name is Uzumaki Naruto. Am I correct?" Maggie glared at Nick. "Smarty pants. Watch someday, I'll be smarter than you." "If you get a higher grade than me on a test, I'll eat cauliflower. Deal?" "Deal." "So why is Naruto here?" "He's our friend now." _

_Friend. It finally hit me. I have friends. A felt a smile come over my face._

_---_

Friend. A person who sticks by with you till the bitter end.

Nick and Maggie aren't that. They just use me.

Like today.

Said they had a family thing.

And guess how I find them?

Shopping.

I saw them and blew up at them in front of everyone.

Sad thing, everyone gave me dirty looks. Even Nick did when Maggie looked close to tears.

I just ran, and here I am.

I looked down at the water. It was a 100 foot fall. Noone could survive. Well a ninja could but, they would have to use charkra. I grinned. I could finally take my ugliness out of this world. Noone would miss me.

I stood up and jumped.

The last thing I heard was a scream and a splash of water.

---

_Bu-dum______________Bu-dum_______________Bu-dum_

"BREATH NARUTO!"

_Bu-dum_______Bu-dum_

"BREATH!"

I started to cough and I looked into the worried hazel eyes of Maggie, with a pissed off Nick behind her. "THANK GOD! I THOUGHT I DIDN'T GET TO YOU IN TIME!" She hugged me. I was confused. "What?"

"We were looking for you when I saw you," started Nick, "That's when you jumped. Maggie jumped after you and ya'll didn't resurface five minutes later. She started to freak thinkin' that she didn't get to you in time. She started to get the water out of your lungs by using** Water Snake.**"

I looked at Nick. "But why did you save me? Im worthless and ugly." I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek. I saw the shocked look on Nick's face so I turned to see Maggie with one hand in the air.

"YOUR NOT WORTHLESS! YOU AND NICK ARE MY BEST FRIENDS! IF ONE OF YA'LL DIED I WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! And Naruto," I saw her face soften, "Everyone is ugly. Even the most beautiful person is ugly. We all have our faults but does that make us completely ugly? No. Nick loves Misa because of those faults and still see's her inner beauty."

I felt tears coming in my eyes. "But you guys don't love me. What about today?"

"Because, its you birthday." I looked up to see Nick hold a gift. "We couldn't tell you what we were really doin', could we?"

"Happy birthday Naru-chan." Maggie said softly, holding out a present and a cake. "Make a wish."

Looking at the candles, I had to think for a minute. Then I blew them out.

"So," started Maggie, as I we were laying on the grass, looking at the stars on the fresh grass, "What did you wish for?"

I grinned. "I can't tell you. I won't come true, now will it."

I heard Nick snort from behind me. "True." I saw her head nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Maggie?"

"Yes Nick?"

"Why did you nod?"

"Why did you snort?"

As they bickered, I looked at the dark sky, painted with stars. I closed my eyes and thought about my wish, making sure neither of them couldn't read my mind.

_I wish none of this will change._

"Look" whispered Maggie. "Shooting stars." I opened my eyes to white streaks fly across the sky. I smiled softly as I watched her close her eyes, then open them a second later.

"You still do that?" asked Nick "Yeah, got a problem with it?" Maggie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, just askin'"

"Good."

Naruto closed his eyes.

_Wouldn't change this for the world._


End file.
